the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Nigma/The Riddler
Edward Nashton/Nigma aka The Riddler is one of Gotham City's smartest people and an enemy of Batman with a goal to expose/kill the Dark Knight and prove that he is superior to him in intelligence. Batman: Arkham Origins A former member of the GCPD Cyber Crimes Division, Edward Nashton started out as Enigma intending to expose secrets of everyone in Gotham City in attempts to make everyone in Gotham smarter. He was secretly working with the Joker impersonating Black Mask on having the Radio Towers put out a jamming signal to keep Batman from coming into the city and has Data Handlers feeding him all kinds of interesting information. His plan to put Gotham into Chaos was foiled when Batman destroyed all the relays in the city, shut down all towers' jamming signals and destroyed the server in Enigma's HQ. But Enigma, was impressed with how smart the Batman is and discovered something that he is waiting to release. Batman: Arkham Asylum Riddler hacked into Batman's communications and started setting up challenges for the Dark Knight to solve. After finding all the Riddler Trophies, scanned all riddles, and destroyed all the Joker Teeth on Arkham Island, Batman discovered Riddler's location and sent the GCPD over to arrest him. Batman: Arkham City Bent on revenge, Riddler returns having informants everywhere in Arkham City and has Aaron Cash and his Medical Team taken hostage and used for his traps and challenges for Batman. As Batman returns to the Gotham Cathedral Riddler uses a projector to communicate with him and sets up his first riddle in the game and then gives him the location to here Eddie Burlow was being held captive which is in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After saving the guard, Burlow gives Batman a device to help him solve Nigma's riddles. After saving William North, Riddler started becoming irritated and more obsessed with wanting to outsmart Batman as his next rooms became more challenging. After saving the next 3 hostages,Riddler withdrew stating that he needs more time to figure out more trap ideas for his remaining hostages. After discovering his hideout in the Bowery, Batman infiltrates it and quietly sneaks pass Cash and the docs that Riddler attached explosives to, gets under the weak floor the villain was standing on, breaks through and pulls the Riddler down and punches him out cold. After freeing Cash and the hostages, he attaches Riddler to one of his contraptions and let's Cash have his fun at getting back at the insane nerd by tricking him into moving around the room on the tracks even thought the bombs have been defused Batman:Arkham Knight Riddler returns with another attempt to stump the Dark Knight once and for all by setting up challenges that involves using the Batmobile. He uses Catwoman to force the Dark Knight into participating in each of them without resisting. After Batman completes his challenges and rescues Catwoman, Riddler mans a robotic suit to fight the duo only to get bested by the Dark Knight and locked up in GCPD. Henchmen *J.T. Wicker *Larry *Riddler Thugs Voice Actors Riddler is voiced by Wally Wingert. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Crime Lords Category:Masterminds Category:Characters